


When The Lights Go Out

by Dr3amingInColour



Series: Daniel's Racing Incidents [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hungarian GP, Hungarian GP 2017, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post Hungary 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Never had this happened to Daniel, never. A stupid misjudgement from his teammate, that’s all it took to be stranded on the side of the track, permanent car damage ending his race. But it was hard to shake the feeling of hate for the young Dutchman.





	When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) So this was originally posted on my tumblr, OhRicciardo, but I also decided to post it here. I hope you guys like it. If you do, you can always leave kudos and comments ;)

Never had this happened to Daniel, _never._ A stupid misjudgement from his teammate, that’s all it took to be stranded on the side of the track, permanent car damage ending his race. But it was hard to shake the feeling of hate for the young Dutchman, when he was head over heels in love with him, however the recent happenings made any sign of returned feelings shatter instantly. There was no way Max could love him back.

He waited in the Red Bull garage after finishing press duties, wanting to see how Max did. He heard Max received a 10 second penalty, which slightly frustrated him, however he couldn’t complain, he knew what the fia were like if you did.

Eventually retreating to his driver room, he phoned Pierre Gasly, in the hope of finally venting his problems to someone he could trust with everything. He waited for the tone to stop blaring through, eventually being met by a soft French accent on the other end.

“Ah Daniel, how are you holding up?”

He was not doing fine, not at all. Frustrated mostly, angry as well, but he didn’t really want to tell Pierre that, he’d probably have figured it out already.

“I’m not holding up good if I’m being honest. Just… why him? Of all people, it was my fucking teammate. Not Lewis, not Sergio, but my fucking teammate. What did I do to deserve a blow as low as this?”

The line remained silent for a little while, with Pierre gathering his thoughts for a reply. “It’s what fate held for you, I guess. I can understand how you feel, I’ve been there before, the least you can do is forgive him.”

At this moment, Max walked by Daniel’s door, seeing him deep in conversation with someone on the phone. But just as he was about to leave, the Australian started to speak, something which he really shouldn’t have heard.

“But you don’t understand the fact I fucking love him, Pierre. Yes, he’s my teammate, yes, I’m really mad at him, but I love him, that’s why it hurts so much.”

Max froze up on the spot, he couldn’t have heard right. Those feelings he held for Daniel couldn’t be returned, Dan didn’t feel the same. Yet his mind convinced him the words spoken were true, that Daniel loved him too. But why, after everything he did on track. Why did he return the feelings. Slowly, he walked away, leaving Daniel talking to Pierre. This could be settled later, after press and debrief.

* * *

 

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened on track. It was never my intention to take you out the race, but I did, and you have no idea how much I regret it.” Max pleaded with his older teammate, once they were alone. Away from the team members, away from the media. He already knew Daniel would forgive him, but he still needed to say the words in the first place. Besides, how _could_ Daniel forgive him if he didn’t show he was sorry.

“I forgive you Maxie, it’s okay. It takes bravery to own up to something like that, to acknowledge you were at fault. I forgive you, I couldn’t not.” Daniel slowly replied, trying to conceal the feelings he’d bottled inside for so long. Now wasn’t the best time to reveal them.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me, I was afraid you would afterwards.” Max replied with a sigh of a relief, thankful to be forgiven. He did already know Daniel would accept the apology and not hate him, he did overhear the conversation between Daniel and Pierre.

“I could never hate you Max, far from it.” was the reply, before Max handed over a beer bottle and a bottle opener. But before Daniel bought the bottle to his lips, he let out some quietly spoken words. _“I could never hate you, because I love you.”_

Max almost spit out the beer he was sipping, he couldn’t be hearing right. Again, for the 2nd time, Daniel said he loved him. He swore his mind was playing tricks on him, that this wasn’t Daniel speaking, only a figment of his imagination.

“S-sorry, what was that?” Max finally managed to stutter, between occasional coughs. He looked to Daniel, how his dark eyes had lost their sparkle, how they held a look of fear, how his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, how his smile was hiding nerves.

“I-I said I could never hate you… because I love you alright! There, I said it. Happy now?” Daniel all but yelled, immediately turning away from Max afterwards. He could not face his teammate, no matter what his heart told him.

“It’s okay that you do, you know.” a gentle voice was heard from behind, a Dutch accent evident. Daniel thought he was dreaming, there was no way that it was Max speaking. “It’s okay that you love me, because I feel the same way.”

Those words made Daniel’s heart skip a beat, he couldn’t have been hearing right. But as he turned to face the Dutchman, all he could see was a soft smile, the one he fell in love with. He saw the ocean blue, the slight twinkle leaving him wanting more. Right now, Max looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so innocent, so vulnerable, all Daniel wanted to do was take Max into his arms. He started to walk over to Max, before wrapping his arms around the slightly broader frame of his teammate. Whatever he expected from today, it certainly wasn’t _this._

Staying in the embrace clearly wasn’t enough for Daniel, so removed his arms from around Max’s figure. However that didn’t mean things would stop there, oh no. With one last smirk, Daniel backed Max into the walls of his driver room, resting their foreheads together. The atmosphere instantly felt more sensual and tense, begging for someone to make the move. The dark brown in Daniel’s eyes became even darker, the gaze more longing, desperation evident. With hesitation, Max surged his lips forwards, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck, wanting to explore every inch of the Australian. He felt Daniel’s hands at the hem of his t shirt, pulling it upwards to discard the item. Their lips separated momentarily, whilst discarding both t shirts, before starting to explore further south. A small whimper escaped Daniel’s lips when Max started to suck a love bite into his exposed skin, marking his territory.

Just when Daniel was about to escalate things again, Christian walked in, seemingly unaware of what was going on. Until, that was, he saw his 2 drivers. Shirtless, breathless, with swollen lips. And one had a lovebite. That was all Christian needed to know to figure out what was just going on.

“Well I guess this takes ‘kiss and make up’ literally!” Christian said to his 2 drivers, both trying to find their respective shirts from upon the floor.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Should’ve locked the door!” Daniel muttered with a nervous giggle, before turning back to his team principal, trying to ignore the fact that he’d just been caught.

“It’s no problem, I was just checking to see if you’d made up yet. Clearly that’s a yes!” The team principal laughed out, before walking out once again.

Max heard the door click back into place, before Daniel locked it shut. Clearly they weren’t finished for the night.

“Max, you’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you.” a deep Australian accent whispered into Max’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The lighting got turned down dimly, before Daniel started to speak again.

_“And you know what happens to bad boys. They get punished.”_


End file.
